


More Than You Know

by DTrainWin



Series: Is It Fate? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Case Fic, F/M, Object Insertion, Protected Sex, Smut, Teasing, original female character(s) of color - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: After three years, the girl Sam had thought was only a dream walks into his life. And she is pissed that he locked her in a closet last time they met.





	More Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of Maya and Sam's journey. Beta'd by the amazing @focusonspn - thank you for all of your input in helping shape this chapter. Enjoy!

Maya entered the science lab in a sharp dress suit - her lips painted a sensible nude. Normally, she would be more bold with her choices, but when pretending to be an officer of the law, loud colors didn’t normally help simulate the untruth. She saw two men, one holding presumably the dummy’s heart. 

“C’mon, have a heart.”

She chose this moment to clear her throat ready to throw her fake badge in their faces and tell them to scram. Her authoritative face turned to genuine anger when the tall one turned. “You!” she exclaimed.

She saw his face turn white. The shorter one interjected, “Excuse me, ma’am, this is a crime scene, and we’re federal agents.” Dean paused, realizing Sam’s expression and the fact the woman had ignored his words, the red undertone of her skin coming to surface as her fury filled her face.

“Maya.” Sam breathed.

“You locked me in a fucking closet and all you can say is my name?!”

“Maya, you’re real.”

“Of course I’m fucking real!” Maya took a breath. “What are you doing here?” She asked searching Sam’s face.

“We’re uh,” Sam panicked looking at Dean’s face. 

Dean opened his mouth to supply an answer, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He glanced down, debated answering, but rejected the call. Sam raised his eyebrows. “Lisa?”

“Mind your own business.” He growled.

Maya narrowed her eyes, stepping up ready to give these boys a piece of her mind. However, as she stepped closer to the anatomical model her EMF meter that was tucked in her pants started going off. She ungracefully pulled it out, eyeing the creepy mannequin. 

“You’re a hunter?” Sam questioned.

“Yep.” 

“So you were investigating all of the deaths at Sandover Company?”

Maya nodded. The mannequin was giving her the creeps.

“Hey guys, focus.” Dean ordered before pointing up. “Big brother’s watching. Think he saw anything?”

Maya pursed her lips in thought. Sam watched the movement still caught off guard that the woman he had dreamed about was here in front of him. Even when he was soulless all he could imagine was sinking into her heat. It was her name he called out when he was with other women. 

Maya glared at him as she realized he was staring. “It’s a worth a shot.” She bit out. “Let’s go.”

“You’re coming with?” Dean asked clearly not impressed. 

She nodded. “As much as I hate it, you guys beat me to the hunt, so I suppose I can let you help. Just don’t get in my way.” With that, Maya led the way to the security office.

Dean made a face at Sam making his surprise and disapproval known. Sam only shrugged following in Maya’s wake.

* * *

Nothing popped on the security footage. Maya offered to interview the victim’s girlfriend; the boys agreed on the premise they would look into the history of building. Maya had scoffed at Dean’s offer to drive her to the girlfriend's house but compromised the boys could follow so she could give them the lo-down from the interview right away. While Maya didn’t normally hunt with others, she could tell these boys were good even if she had never heard of a hunter named Sam Wesson. She also understood trust needed to be built on both sides.

Sam and Dean were waiting outside the residence, Sam researching on his laptop. Dean cleared his throat. “So, uh, how do you know her?”

Sam shifted but didn’t look away from his laptop. “Does it matter?”

Dean shrugged. “I guess not. What’s really got me is you clearly still have feelings for her but never said anything.”

Sam sighed giving up. Nothing major had happened in the science building or the ground it had been built on anyway. “Look, awhile ago, before the apocalypse, I had a weird dream and she was in it. I didn’t think she was real.”

“Until now.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“What was the dream about?”

“Nothing - it was stupid.” Dean waited a moment as Sam shifted. “I was a computer tech at a company and she was a co-worker.” 

Dean’s eyes widened. “You remember?”

Sam faced Dean. “You had the same dream?”

“It wasn’t a dream, Sam. It was Zachariah showing me that fate was unavoidable. You and me,” Dean emphasized pointing between himself and Sam, “were always meant to be hunters.”

“Huh.” Sam thought of Maya’s words his mind flashing at the memory. _‘Not like that, silly, just, sometimes even just seeing a person makes our brains click. Have you ever met someone and knew instantly that you wanted to be friends, enemies, or even lovers? And then it’s happened? .... maybe it’s fate.’_

“So did you bone her?”

Sam shook his head punching Dean’s arm. “C’mon dude!”

Dean laughed. “You totally did. Way to go, Sammy!”

“He find something about the building?” Maya asked as she leaned down by Dean’s window taking the brothers by surprise.

Sam cleared his throat. “Nope.” 

Maya looked to Dean for elaboration and he glanced at his notes. “Built in '05. Nothing weird about the land. Before this, the biggest mishap was some genius accidentally spilled sulfuric acid on his crotch. They don't even dissect anything good in there. Anything bigger than Kermit, they use an iPad. What’d the girlfriend say?”

“Nothing. Just how great he was -- went to church, donated to charity, rubbed her feet during Glee.”

“So we’ve got nothing.” Sam summarized.

“Big steaming pile of it.” Dean added. 

Maya blew out a breath. “Alright, boys. I’ll head back to my motel room, see what I can find. Dean, can I grab your number? I’ll call if I find anything.” 

Sam turned trying to ignore the obvious slight. Dean nodded entering his phone number into her phone.

Watching Maya walk away, a slight sway to her hips, Dean whistled. “Damn, Sammy, you are in the doghouse!”

“Shut up.” Sam grumbled with a pout. 

“Aw, c’mon, Sammy, just make it up to her, and I’m sure it’ll end up just fine. Maybe you just have to have really angry sex.”

Sam just sighed, thinking of the planes and curves of her body, wishing he could have one more shot. 

* * *

It was early the next morning as the trio made their way into the factory. Maya was posing as a reporter her lips a dark green shade that matched her dark skirt and shoes. The boys were beside her in their usual law enforcement charade. Though Maya was still peeved at Sam, she couldn’t deny that he did make the suit look good. 

The boys talked with the actual cops as Maya investigated the scene. She heard Sam mutter something to the officer about her being a media liason, clearing her presence. Her lips twisted in a small smile at his quick thinking. As the police left, Maya pulled her EMF reader out. It spiked as she moved closer to a mannequin. 

She addressed Dean as he approached. Though Maya still had feelings for Sam, she couldn’t help but be a bit petty towards him. He hadn’t even apologized for locking her in the closet! “It’s humming - seems to be the mannequins, like the anatomy dummy you were molesting.”

“Excuse me?”

Maya gasped her mind clicking. “What if that’s what this is all about?”

“What exactly are you accusing me of?” Dean asked slightly offended looking to Sam for some sort of defense. He almost hit him as Sam was staring at Maya in an admiring way. _C’mon Sammy, at least keep it professional._

Maya scoffed. “Not that, I mean there was the anatomy dummy there and here….”

Dean looked flabbergasted. “You’re joking.”

Maya didn’t back down looking Dean dead in the eye. 

“You’re not joking. Okay, so uh, we got a bunch of killer dolls like, like Chucky? That’s, that’s just freaking creepy.”

Sam shrugged mulling the theory over. “I mean, if ghosts can possess humans and -- and move objects, why can't they possess this?”

“Alright, maybe, but how does it cross county lines?”

Sam shook his head at a loss, looking to Maya. Dean almost smirked as she shifted under Sam’s gaze. So, she wasn’t as indifferent as she acted. 

“So, it’s not a perfect theory, yet. We just have to dig.” Maya defended. She couldn’t decide what she hated more, that she hadn’t figured this case out yet or that she felt the need to prove herself.

“Fine.” Dean acquiesced. “Let’s just do it over there - I don’t like the way Kim Cattrall’s looking at me.”

Maya let out a laugh leading the way to the security office beginning the research process. She and the boys had been at it for an hour and a half, not finding much but the disappearance of Rose Brown. They agreed to interview the sister together, Maya driving in her own car. She had just started the trek, music jamming as she tried to keep her mind off a certain tall, tanned, muscular man. Her brows dipped as her phone rang and she saw it was Dean. “What’s up?”

“Listen, I can’t really explain, but something came up. Can you pick Sam up?”

Maya took a deep breath calming herself. She wasn’t sure she was ready to be alone with Sam, but now it looked like she didn’t have a choice. “Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks, and Maya, I don’t know what happened, but I do know Sam still cares about you. Maybe cut the guy some slack.”

“That’s none of your business.” Maya bit out.

“It’s my little brother, so I’m a little invested. Just think about it.” Dean said before hanging up. 

Maya sighed turning around. She didn’t look at Sam when he got in the car. He was the one to break the silence.

“So, are you just going to ignore me forever?”

Maya pursed her lips, before relaxing her face. She knew in the time they were “co-workers” she was lost to Sam Wesson and as fate had led them back together Maya was aware she shouldn’t squander the opportunity. “Look, I’m just pissed still. But I’ll get over it, eventually. Until then, let’s just focus on the hunt.” _And not on how much I want to jump your bones, even though I am pissed._

Sam tried to keep his emotions in check, he thought he had lost her again even when she was right in front of him. “If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know.”

Maya allowed herself to sneak a glance and saw those puppy dog eyes staring at her. She smiled wickedly as images flashed in her mind of all the ways Sam could make amends. “Anything, Sam?” She purred.

Sam had to discreetly adjust himself as he took in her predatory glance. Very rarely did he feel aroused in the role of prey, yet he couldn’t control himself around Maya, and the way she licked her green lips did nothing to aid him in his current state. 

Maya gave him a teasing grin as she parked the car. “I’ll remember that offer, Wesson.” She leaned over unable to resist the urge and gave his ear a slight nip, before sucking it slightly. Maya was delighted as Sam let out a low groan. She let his lobe go, whispering, “And after the hunt, I’ll make good on it.” She grinned again, but it left her face as Sam grabbed her wrist.

“Winchester.” Maya gave him a confused look so he clarified. “That’s my actual last name.”

Maya’s face turned to a look of recognition. “Of course, I should have known.”

Sam gave her a look of apprehension. He was aware how he and his brother were viewed in the hunting community and the opinions could be polarizing. 

He began breathing again as she grinned at him again. “It explains all the trouble you’ve given me, Sam.” Her tone dropped as she uttered, “And you will pay for it later.” Her voice was filled with seduction and promise all rolled into one. Maya left him with that thought exiting the car to make her way to Rose’s apartment. Sam took a moment to collect himself, not believing he almost blew his load just at her words and minor teasing. 

The next few hours were a blur after they interviewed Rose and Jonny, having to intervene so Johnny the Jackass didn’t die. Sam was relieved as Rose’s body burned and he made the call to Jonny. Maya bit her lip as she took in Sam’s form, the fire outlining his silhouette, letting Sam know she was just as excited as he was. 

“Well, Mr. Winchester, should we head back to my motel room?”

Sam could only nod. The car ride was silent, the air thick with anticipation for the coming night. As they entered the room, Maya decided to see how willing Sam was to make good on his promise. “Sam, I’ve thought about how you could make amends.”

Sam looked at her questioningly, but his confusion was lost as Maya pounced, going on her tiptoes and pulled his head down so she could capture his lips in a hungry kiss. Sam bent, lifting her slightly so he could have better access to her mouth. Maya melted into him - how she had missed his touch over the years, the lovers she had had not even coming close to him. That’s why she almost hated her idea. She pulled back, a devilish look on her face. Sam nearly pouted when Maya wiggled out of his grasp, rifling through her bag before grabbing the desired item. She turned to Sam, handcuffs dangling on her pointer finger. 

When he had no reaction, Maya’s grin fell along with her confidence. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to of course. It was just an idea. I’m realizing now that we never actually had the kink talk. Shit, you probably think I’m crazy. I can get a different room if you want.”

Sam walked forward silencing her with a kiss before pulling back. “I just wasn’t prepared that’s all. Are you normally in charge?”

Maya shook her head. “No, sir. Just had the idea for you for punishment.”

Sam raised his eyebrows at her words, circling her. He stopped when he was directly behind her, his hands finding her hips, his lips kissing her neck. “And just what exactly am I being punished for?”

“Locking me in the closet with no explanation, especially when we had been playing. It was very mean, sir.” Maya shuddered as he pecked at her neck. 

He released her, grabbing for the cuffs. “Very well, baby girl. But only tonight, I’m not normally the one who’s tied up.” He offered the cuffs back to her. 

She bit her lip at his statement. That suited her just fine. “Is there a word, sir, before we start?”

“Latin. And baby girl, I do love that title, but tonight may not be the best if I’m not the one giving out commands. Sam will do. ”

She didn’t even blink at his choices, only nodded. “On the bed, remove your shirts, and put your hands above your head, Sam.” She ordered nearly purring his name. Sam complied peeling off the layers before laying on the bed, his hands going above his head. Maya followed hovering over him cuffing him to the bed. 

“Is that comfortable?

Sam gave the cuffs an experimental tug before giving a nod.

Maya removed herself from the bed before going to her bag. She smiled holding the tiny silver key and a foil package in her hand, making a show of putting them on the nightstand. Turning her attention back to Sam, Maya kicked off her shoes and started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing more smooth umber skin. Sam attempted to shift to get a better view but was thwarted by the handcuffs. He huffed in frustration and scowled as she had the audacity to giggle. 

Maya threw her shirt to the side, her black bra quickly following. She smirked as she unzipped her skirt, the garment falling in a puddle at her feet leaving her in a black thong. Maya approached Sam straddling his hips, her hands grasping at his sides, feeling the hard muscle that lay beneath. Maya clicked her tongue as she heard the handcuffs rattle, her fingers digging into his sides. “You wanna touch me so bad, don’t you Sam?” She teased grinding across his clothed erection. 

Sam moaned, closing his eyes at the contact. “Yes, please.” 

Maya stole a quick kiss, but pulled away as Sam leaned forward trying to recapture her lips. “Ah, ah, ah, Sam.” Maya chastised. “You’re being punished, remember?” 

Sam bit his lip as she continued to grind against him. He arched under her, his wrists straining against the cuffs, as one her hands had strayed upwards and began circling his nipple occasionally grazing it. Her hips still pushing against his, she leaned forward capturing his other nipple between her lips. Sam groaned when she gently suckled, her tongue intermittently lapping at the protruding nub. “Fuck, Maya.”

She stopped her ministrations, but not before flicking the nub with her tongue one more time. “Yes, Sam?”

“You’re killing me.” He accused. 

“Oh, I’m killing you?” Maya goaded. “More like you’re killing me. It’s been almost three years since I’ve had you and nothing has come even close to your cock. And believe me I’ve tried a lot of potential solutions - carrots, cucumbers, fuck I think my panties were the closest thing that made me feel as full, but you can’t really get a rhythm going you know?”

“Stop, fucking stop.” Sam pleaded. “I’m going to cum if you don’t.”

Maya licked her lips loving how inhibited he was. “Does that make you hot Sam? Which is it? When I used a carrot? It wasn’t nearly thick enough, just so you know. Or maybe it was when I used a cucumber. That was alright I suppose, but something about the ridges just threw me off. Ruined the fantasy that it was your cock and not a lousy vegetable.” Maya smirked as Sam hissed at the images.

“But I think I know what turned you on the most Sam.” She taunted. “It’s the image of me curling my panties around two of my fingers and pushing them in my pretty pussy.” Maya leaned back raising herself on her thighs absentmindedly rubbing her slick folds closing her eyes in memory. “I’d imagine it was your thick cock sheathed deep in my twat and then I’d get mad at you for not fucking moving. So, I’d rub my clit and gently tug on the panties until I came. You ruined more panties than you know, Sam Winchester.” Her eyes opened as she heard the the handcuffs rattling. 

“Maya.” Sam begged. “Please, I’m already so close.”

Maya decided to take mercy on Sam. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, springing his heavy cock free. She almost felt sorry when she saw Sam’s length glistening with precum. She quickly removed her thong, grabbed the condom, then returned, hovering over Sam. She rolled the condom on, simultaneously lining it up with her entrance. Maya sank down, her head thrown back in pleasure. Sam took a deep breath trying to control himself, wishing he could pound into her as he liked, his hands burying in her wiry crown of curls. Maya was not one to disappoint however and quickly began a relentless pace, her finger once again finding her clit.

“C’mon, Sam.” She urged. 

Sam’s hips thrust upward despite his best effort of trying to last for her.

“It’s okay.” Maya continued applying more pressure to her pleasure nub. “It’s been so long.” She coaxed. “Cum for me.”

Sam’s hips faltered as Maya’s pussy contracted against his cock as her release came. He breathed deeply as filled the condom. Once they had both come down from their highs, Maya rolled the condom off and grabbed the key for cuffs. She made quick work of the cuffs, noting they would need to be looser if this was ever done again.

“Hold on, you’re going to be sore.” She observed looking at the angry red marks marring his skin. She yelped as Sam grabbed her, pulling her close, his face burying into her shoulder.

“I don’t like not being able to touch you.” He murmured into her skin. 

“Okay, we don’t have to do it again,” Maya responded worried she had hit a hard limit.

She could feel Sam shake his head. “No, it’s fine. It’s just not something I would indulge in often.” 

Maya nodded. “I understand. But Sam, I’ll be right back. I just got to grab some aloe from my bag to help with your wrists. You pulled hard on them, babe. I want to take care of you.”

Reluctantly, Sam released his hold on Maya, his eyes tracking her rapid movement as she shuffled in her bag. “Do you need water or a shower?”

“I just want to hold you.” Sam admitted, a faint red covering his cheeks. 

A small smile graced Maya’s face as she returned the bed with a bottle in hand. She rubbed the aloe into Sam’s skin tenderly, her fingers making soothing circles well after the aloe had sunk in. Maya curled into Sam’s embrace once she was satisfied with the state of his wrists and that there would be no lasting damage. 

“I’m not letting you go again.” Sam promised as they drifted off to sleep.

The only answer he received was a small quirk of lips as his companion fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
